Mi soledad y yo
by Ran-luna13
Summary: /Songfic sin lyrics/ Una llamada sin respuesta, un mensaje lleno de sentimiento, una cruel verdad y mas que nada... Un corazon partido. (Corregido)


Recien me habia dado cuenta, gracias al review lo he podido corregir ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

Estaba en su casa, debía admitir que era grande y bonita pero estaba tan vacía, tan triste sin ella... Desde que se fue, todo lo veía de esa manera y era algo tonto pero así veía ahora el mundo.

Vacío.

La llamaba, ¡claro que lo hacía! Pero ella parecía estar demasiado ocupada en sus asuntos pues no le contestaba, solo respondía su dulce voz grabada en el contestador.

Se decidió a intentarlo, fallidamente de nuevo pero esta vez no colgó, sino que se quedó esperando a que la voz grabada en el móvil terminará y emitiera el pitido usual. Extrañamente, no lo escucho pero como el buzón de voz había acabado su frase, comenzó a grabar el mensaje como si le estuviera hablando a la chica en persona.

-Hola, ¿Que tal estas? Espero que bien, ya sabes que no me gusta verte triste. Es algo raro hablarte cuando no te veo pero me he acostumbrado a ello, las pocas veces que charlamos nunca te veo de frente.

Pero ahora ni siquiera me contestas, sino que le hablo a un aparato. Sinceramente, me da igual porque se que tú me escucharás cuando veas que tienes un nuevo mensaje en tu móvil.

Dime, ¿Que tal te va por allí? ¿Estas durmiendo y por eso no contestas? ¿O estas en el metro y no tienes cobertura? ¿Estas a gusto allí o extrañas volver aquí?

Es algo estúpido preguntarte estás cosas pero para mi es importante.

Espero que estés disfrutando de esas playas, de esas vistas y de ese maravilloso hotel que me has enseñado por fotos. Se te ve en ellas tan alegre, tan sonriente que me dan ganas de ir y abrazarte y... muchas cosas más.

Bueno, no me puedo quejar. Aunque te extraño, verte tan bien allí es todo lo que me hace feliz en esta tristeza. ¿Quien me iba a decir a mi que sin ti mi mundo se derrumbaria?

Jamás me hubiera imaginado que tu ausencia dolería tanto y ahora que me he quedado solo veo que no aguantare sin ti y que no hay forma de seguir así.

Te voy a contar un poco como es mi vida actual. Pues parece como si me hubiera convertido en un robot. Me levanto, me ducho, me visto, desayuno, me lavo los dientes y salgo a pasear por las calles mojadas de lluvia, como si el cielo compartiera mi tristeza. Vuelvo a casa, almuerzo, me lavo los dientes y salgo de nuevo por el mismo camino que hice en la mañana. Para cuando vuelvo, ceno, lavo los platos, me pongo el pijama y duermo. Si a pensarte todo el tiempo se le puede llamar vida pues esta es la mía. Y es así todos los días desde que no te veo.

Parece que todo sigue su curso normal, nuestros amigos intentan animarme aunque no logran mucho porque tus amigas me recuerdan a ti y tu hermosa sonrisa. Para mi es como si los segundos fueran horas, las horas fueran semanas y las semanas fueran años. Se pasa el tiempo tan lento que he llegado a pensar que un día tiene 72 horas en vez de 24.

Si no vuelves pronto, juro que entrare en la locura. Mis sueños están dedicados a ti, no se porque te deje siquiera marcharte de mi lado. Pensé que sería por poco tiempo y que sobreviviría un par de semanas sin ti.

Claro, lo que no sabía era que desde el primer día ya te comenzó el tiempo ir más y más lento con cada día que pasaba sin ti. Y que no solo serían un par de semanas, si lo hubiese llegado a saber, te hubiera atado a mi con una cuerda.

Y, cuando oigas esto, recuerda el beso que nos dimos antes de irte y que tu me prometiste que me amarias aunque no nos veamos. Que no permitirías que alguien te haga olvidarme.

Te pido que cuando escuches esto, me llames. Quiero oír tu voz hablandome y no solo al contestador que dice que no me puedes atender. Esta maldita soledad me esta matando, no se como sigo levantadome de la cama. Sin ti, mi soledad y yo no nos llevamos bien, contigo ni siquiera la sentía presente.

Aun no se como es posible que estés en cada rincón de mi mente, la que me hace planear como te recibiré el día que cruzes esa puerta y con una sonrisa me digas que no te marcharás nunca más. Entonces, seré el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Pero por el momento, eso es un sueño aun inalcanzable. Y lo peor de todo es que no logro comprender porque no has vuelto todavía. Se supone que esas vacaciones duraban dos semanas, no doce meses. ¿De verdad que solo son vacaciones? Estoy empezando a dudarlo.

Y cuando te vea después de un año entero sin ti, te daré el mejor beso que te hayan dado en tu vida. Con ese beso sabrás todo lo que he callado, todo el dolor que me has causado al no hablarme. Sabrás que nunca deje de amarte y esperaré ese día con ansias. Por el momento, sólo puedo seguir soñando con tu regreso.

¿Por que tardas tanto cuando aquí yo te estoy recordando cada segundo?

Dicen que los sueños son los deseos más ocultos. Pues ahora creo saber a lo que se refiere, después de todo, yo te sueño con tu vuelta a casa y deseo que vuelvas a casa.

Porque para cuando regreses a mi, te amare con todo mi ser. Y no pienso dejarte marchar, oh no. Y si piensas siquiera en intentarlo,te llenare de besos, abrazos y caricias para que te olvides de esa espantosa idea.

Tienes que volver pronto, esta soledad se hace muy pesada sin ti. Y pronto se borrará de mente tu rostro, a lo mejor te has cortado el pelo o te lo has dejado crecer, o tienes más bronceada la piel debido al sol, tal vez eres más alta o más delgada...

¡Quien sabe como estarás ahora que no te he visto en un año!

Pero a mi me da igual como estés ahora por fuera, lo que en verdad me importa es que no hayas cambiado a la persona de la que yo me enamoré. De aquella muchacha alegre y que enfadaba con facilidad, porque así eres tu y a mi me gustas mucho tal y como eres. Que mi corazón sienta ese aceleron cuando te vea de nuevo y que mi cuerpo me pida abrazarte y mis labios ansían besarte como lo quieren hacer ahora.

Y mientras tú me correspondas con una sonrisa en tu rostro, seré la felicidad hecha carne. ¡Como extraño esa sensación de tenerte en mis brazos! ¡Esa corriente que me recorre el cuerpo al saborear tus labios! ¡Y como añoro esa sonrisa tuya, tan luminosa como el sol!

Tal vez sea un poco exagerado, pienses que estoy loco y no me quieras creer, pero te amo tanto que como no cruzes esa puerta pronto iré yo mismo a buscarte aunque tenga que nadar todo un mar o un océano. Me conoces y sabes que soy muy capaz de hacerlo.

Pero por el momento, prefiero esperar pacientemente tu regreso. Iré contando las horas que tardes y cuando vea que ya estoy al borde de la locura, te buscaré y te encontraré aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida- Aquí el chico paro de hablar, no sabría si jurarlo pero estaba escuchando un ruido al otro lado de la línea. Miro su móvil y supo que ella había estado escuchando.

Entonces lo oyó, una voz masculina que obviamente no provenía de él. Estaba diciendo su nombre de una forma que le pareció demasiado íntima a la vez que le avisaba que no se demorase mucho en arreglarse. También escucho como ella se levantaba y abria la puerta, se la imaginaba sacando solo la cabeza para decirle que no tardaba y volver a cerrar luego. Despues oyo como se volvia a acostarse encima de una cama, seguramente porque tenia el movil ahi. Imaginarse a ese tipo besandola o siquiera tocandola le hizo hervir por dentro pero no cambio el tono de voz.

-Ya se que estas ahí, no te hagas la tonta.

La conocía tan bien... ¡Si hasta se imaginaba la cara de sorpresa que debe de tener ahora mismo!

-¿Có-cómo...?- Empezó ella, tartamudeando.

-Deberías decirle a ese tío que debe hablar más bajo. ¿A que te ha dicho que no tardes?

Ella calló, después de todo, no tenía argumentos para rebatirle. Y esa fue la respuesta silenciosa que le basto a él para saber que no fue tan solo una mala jugada de sus oídos. Y pensar que por un momento había creído que solo había escuchado mal... ¡Que tonto había sido!

-Y-Yo...- Volvió a intentar ella, pero nuevamente le interrumpió.

Con una triste sonrisa, tal y como si le estuviera mirándola, salieron las palabras llenas de dolor

-No digas nada, no lo intentes arreglar. Se darme cuenta de las cosas y aunque sólo las escuche, me lo puedo imaginar.

Paro un momento, era muy doloroso pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decírselo

-Solo te pido una cosa, un último favor y no te vuelvo a llamar más. Dile que te cuide, que te ame mucho y que nunca te deje sola. ¿Lo harás por mi?

Escucho pequeños sonidos en la otra línea, se entristecio aún más al comprender que eran esos sonidos. Pero, al fin y al cabo, tenía que decírselo, tenía que decirle las palabras tan crueles que acababa de pronunciar. No podía quedarse con ello dentro.

-No, no llores. No quiero que nunca llores por mi culpa. Además, él te preguntará por los restos de lágrimas y seguramente no querrás contarle la verdad. Así que será mejor que te calmes y te limpies la cara. Disimula que estas alegre, como yo también lo hago.

No recibió respuesta del otro lado, pero por lo menos ya no escuchaba los sollozos. Aunque sabía que ella seguía llorando silenciosamente.

-No es lo que...- Intento por tercera vez, con la voz algo rota.

Fallo también por tercera vez, pues él la volvió a interrumpir.

-No te atrevas a decirme que no es lo que pienso, porque sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto. No me mientas.

Volvió a escuchar sollozos y bajo la cabeza, no quería... En realidad no quería hacerla llorar pero no podía controlar su rabia y salía por su boca.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Antes te dije que te besaria cuando volvieras y aun sigo deseando hacerlo. Pero me sentiría mal por aquel chico que está enamorado de ti y sé que no soportaría verte conmigo. Igual que estoy yo ahora. Solo dime una cosa, ¿Me sigues amando?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero para él era más que suficiente. Una negación silenciosa que le decía que ya no tendría oportunidad de volver a besarla como tantas veces lo hizo.

-Con eso me lo dices todo, no te preocupes que no volverás a saber nada de mi. Que seas feliz, Kazuha.

Y colgó, no pudo soportarlo más y una lágrima se derramó por su morena mejilla, sucedida de muchas otras mientras recordaba a la chica de ojos verdes y cabello siempre atado en una coleta.

-He-Heiji...- Al escuchar el pitido que anunciaba que la comunicación había sido cortada, se levanto y se dirigió al espejo que había en el baño de la habitación de hotel.

En cuanto se miro, vio que sería mejor lavarse la cara y aplicarse un poco de maquillaje para que no se notaran los restos de lágrimas. Una vez vio que había quedado bien, se soltó el pelo castaño que ahora era algo más largo que antes y salió del cuarto para luego encontrarse con el chico que la había llamado antes y sonreír falsamente. Tenía que disimular bien, tal y como Heiji había dicho.

Él le cogió la mano pero ella no la retiró. Pidió disculpas a Heiji por decirle que lo amaria y aunque lo seguía haciendo, sabía que lo suyo era imposible. Ella estaba en la otra punta del planeta y él estaba en su país natal. Ella tenía una vida, un trabajo que no podía dejar y él tampoco podía dejar el suyo.

No era su destino estar juntos y ella no quería seguir dándole esperanzas al detective. Por eso dejo de llamarle y trato de olvidarle con el que ahora la tomaba de la mano. Aunque doliera, era lo mejor para los dos.

Ambos se olvidarían mutuamente y continuarían con sus vidas.

Solo esperaba que con el tiempo pudiese llegar a creerse su propia mentira.


End file.
